Murder Central
by HetaliaShadow
Summary: One town is two small for two mafias to reside in peacefully. They are bound to clash quickly. The long residing Italian mafia is up against the new but growing stronger Russian mafia. What will Ivan and the Italian twins be willing to sacrifice for control of this town? Who will be the last ones standing?
1. Chapter 2

**HAPPY FUCKIN FOURTH! GO AMERICA! He-he you can so tell its Falke not Onee-Chan. So like Onee wrote the beginning to this fic, which is unusual. I like so couldn't figure out how the hell to start this fic so yal give her a thanks for that damn good beginning! Now onto this chapter… great. **

**HetaliaShadow doesn't own Hetalia. If we did we wouldn't write fan fics.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Night was falling over the city, the sun dipping below the horizon until black overtook the sky. A tired looking cop dragged his feet along the side walk.

"Even the sun hides from the crime in this blasted city." he growled in a rough German accent.

He walked four blocks to a simple apartment building where outside stood a little Italian in a dark suit.

The man smiled one of his rare smiles "Hallo Feli."

The Italian walked over and hugged him "Ve Luddy!" he checked his watch "You're late."

Ludwig grimaced. He hated being late. "There's a lot of work to be done around the station, I got stuck."

Feliciano hid a knowing smile and instead poked Ludwig "How come? What's all the work?"

Ludwig smiled again "Ah I can't tell you that. Police knowledge only."

Feli faked sighed. "Ok then lets go eat pasta!"

Ludwig nodded "How was your day?" Ludwig asked walking into the building.

"Oh well just a normal day." Feli answered bouncing up the stairs with Ludwig behind him.

Ludwig unlocked the door to his apartment and flipped on the light. He sighed seeing it was empty.

Feli touched Ludwig's arm. "I'm sure your brothers safe wherever he is."

Ludwig shook his head, his blue eyes filled with sadness. "I hope so. Well, let's start making that pasta."

* * *

Else where in the city, deep into Italian territory, walked Feliks and Gilbert.

"I think we're far enough away from Ivan now." Gilbert said sitting down at a bench along the side walk.

"We're like, right up the Italians asses though." he said sitting beside Gilbert

He chuckled "They don't know about the awesome us yet!"

Feliks sighed "I just hope you run that gun as well as you do your mouth."

"Ha you bet I do! I'm awesome like that! Now you wanted to talk?" Gilbert said leaning back.

"Yes, we should like totally break off from Ivan one day! We could like totally have more fun and like maybe even have our own mob!" Feliks said his green eyes dancing in excitement.

"But breaking off from Ivan is unheard of… and stupidly dangerous. What about our families? He'd kill them if we broke off." Gilbert said.

"We take them with us!" Feliks countered.

"My bruders a cop! He wouldn't take off with me to run a damn mob! He doesn't even know what I'm doing now…" Gilbert said falling silent.

"Like cheer up. I like totally said 'one day' not like tomorrow." Feliks said patting the albino's platinum hair.

"We should walk back before the Italians find us. Or before Ivan starts searching for us." Gilbert said suppressing a shiver

"That like would totally suck." Feliks said thinking about what happens to those Ivan has to look for

The two then started there trek back to their part of the city. Gilbert had to force himself to walk past the street where his bruder had his apartment.

Feliks helped drag him to the next street over. But back in the apartment Feli had just finished making pasta, and a mess of Ludwig's kitchen.

* * *

Ludwig sat at the table, his dogs laying around him as he read the paper and talked with Feli and drank his beer. A bottle of wine and a glass were set out for Feliciano.

"Ve~ Pasta's done!" Feli called brining two plates over.

Ludwig put the paper neatly on the counter as Feli set the plates down.

Ludwig poured wine for Feli as he dug into the still hot pasta. Ludwig smiled just a little as he too began to eat.

* * *

Out by the docks, ten miles from Ludwig's and Feli's peaceful dinner, stood five armed men.

"Lovi you look so cute in a fedora!" Antonio said in a hushed whisper.

Romano elbowed him in the stomach "Don't call me Lovi and shut up and be serious!"

Romano's phone vibrated, he picked up.

"Yes?" he said.

"Shipment will be there in five."

Romano hung up.

"Lars and Vash go by the end of the pier near the truck. Let no one pass. Sadiq and Antonio help unload when they get here." Romano said.

The four scrambled to follow orders. Within five minutes a small and sleek boat pulled up to the docks.

Three arms men popped up from the deck.

"You the don?" one asked.

"Yes stupid. Now you aren't getting paid to talk, start unloading the damn shipment." Romano growled.

The men did just that, their boss emerging from the ship's small cabin.

"Only four men? Your grandfather wouldn't have left without six!" he said in a Cuban accented voice.

Romano ignored him and watched as the shipment of drugs moved from the ship to the truck.

"How much?" he asked.

"300 pounds of marijuana, oh and this free gift to you, some barb." the Cuban said handing Romano a small case.

He nodded slipping the case into his pocket.

"Antonio!" Romano yelled.

Antonio rushed over "Yes?"

"Pay him. Sadiq let's go." Romano said walking down the pier, the last crate already in his truck.

Vash and Lars were helping load the truck, the Cuban's men sauntered back down the pier.

The truck was finished loading so they climbed into their truck.

Antonio walked back down the pier and climbed into the driver's seat while talking on his phone.

"Yes Lilli follow her, keep tabs on her. Update when something happens. Or at least twice a day." he said before hanging up.

"Romano we have Lilli on Francis's girl. Would you like me to inform your fratello?"

"No I will later, now drive." Romano growled.

He rested his head against the cold glass of the car window and watched the skyline pass by, for it was just another night in the city.

* * *

**Ha that probably sucked! Well sorry yal. I like totally lost the driving will I usually have to write, like ask Onee-Chan! I used to write like every damn moment and now I don't want to… eep scary. So sorry if this sucks, but I TRIEEEED! Pwease review? It would make me and Onee-Chan happy**


	2. Chapter 4

**Hey people. Like its sad how Fanfic dies in the summer… It's quite saddening. Anyway like my shoulders have bad sunburn and I drank like a whole fuckin 3 gallons of damn chlorine water in the wave pool at a water park… Onee-Chan laughed at me… SHE IS PART FISH! Just saying…. anyway me no own Hetalia so please no sueing…**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Yo Ivan! Man the hero has a message from the Italians!" Alfred called out at the door where behind stood a very dis pleased Russian.

"Come in." he growled.

Alfred walked in and faced Ivan "So like the Italians say they're ready too and they won't give up the town." he said.

Ivan bristled and scowled "Then we will cleanse the town of them. Get out." Ivan said turning around.

Alfred left. "Natalia!" Ivan yelled.

"Yes big brother?" she asked walking up from a side room.

"Keep everyone ready, just in case we need to do a little… cleaning." Ivan said, a sadistic smile creeping onto his lips.

Natalia laughed in a cold and creepy way "Yes big brother" she said departing.

* * *

Back in another part of the building Feliks and Gilbert stood talking to Emil.

"Like we're totally not in trouble!" The Polak protested.

"You should really not anger Ivan like that." Emil said.

"Look we're just here to see the new weapons." Gilbert cut in.

"This way." Emil said leading them to a dark room, to which he flipped the lights on.

The lights revealed shelves of gleaming guns.

"Whoa…" Feliks said quietly.

"Awesome." Gilbert said a wide smile growing on his face.

"Like we'll totally take the Italians out now" Feliks said in awe.

Emil grabbed two black duffel bags "These are yours."

Gilbert un-zipped his to see boxes of ammo and an automatic assault rifle. Feliks had the same.

"Those shoot 60 rpm so you better have a lot of bullets" Emil said before walking away.

"Well it looks like Ivan is pretty serious now." Gil said putting the gun back.

"Yeah, these are like totally legit. Not those like stupid handguns" Feliks agreed.

"Well before Ivan gets too mad at you we should get to our posts" Gilbert said walking out the door.

"Damn fatass" Feliks muttered as he followed.

* * *

The sun began to fade as night took over once again.

Down at the station weary cops trudged out as fresh ones strode in.

"Hey Francis, look a little stressed there." Belle said walking up to him.

He was on the phone.

"We are losing patience my amigo. Information at 11 am tomorrow or say goodbye to your pretty little girlfriend" Antonio said darkly.

"Y-yes sir." Francis said shakily starting to become very scared.

Antonio then hung up and Francis removed the phone from his ear, quickly calling his girlfriend, Michelle.

She picked up "Oh hello my love! Going into work?"

"Yes…good night. I… I love you ok?" he said into the phone before hanging up and not waiting for her answer.

"The miserable sod deserves to be stressed" Arthur growled walking past them as Belle then tore her eyes from Francis to Arthur.

"Hercules!" Belle yelled as her partner strode into the building.

"Francis lets go already. And I'm driving." Arthur said walking towards the cruisers.

Belle took Hercules by the hand and ran with him to their cruiser.

Francis followed and got into the car.

Arthur turned the key and the engine hummed to life. He pulled out and starting driving on his patrol route, into the Italians area.

"So… Arthur…. has anything come up about the Russian mob?" Francis asked.

"We know nothing more than we did before. Just rumors on them, we haven't caught any criminal activity from the area they're supposed to be in. No arrests, no nothing. Bloody hell there probably isn't even a mob." Arthur said looking forward as he drove.

Francis had nothing more to say or ask, it wouldn't do anything anyway. He just hoped what he heard would please the Vargas brothers.

Back in the other direction, Hercules drove the squad car as Belle gushed about her day. He just listened and nodded, keeping his eyes on the streets and wishing he could pick up the stray alley cats when he saw them.

Back in the other squad car Arthur slowed.

"What's that up there?" he asked Francis.

Francis was busy fiddling with the strap on his gun hostler.

"FRANCIS!" Arthur barked.

He snapped his eyes up and saw the furious Brit. "Look over there you nim-wit!"

Francis followed the direction of Arthur's finger. Out on the street corner stood two men.

Something felt wrong to Francis.

"I think we have ourselves a drug dealer in action. Let's go." Arthur said bounding from the car.

Francis threw open his door and ran after him.

Arthur radioed for back up as he ran.

"Freeze police!" Arthur yelled rounding the corner, pointing his gun at the one man as Francis caught up with him and pointed it at the other.

The two men raised their arms.

Francis's stomach dropped as he saw who he was pointing the gun at. The man's black jacket fluttered in the wind, his white shirt tucked neatly into black pants. His hair defying gravity and green eyes fierce.

It was Lars… from the mob…

Francis put the gun away and turned to run. Lars turned to run as well the other way.

He collided with Hercules, Belle ran right up to the two men, smacking Arthur's ass on her way past and tackling Lars while Arthur cuffed the man.

"Marijuana on this guy and a thousand cash on the other. Clearly a drug deal." Belle stated as she led the man into Arthur's squad.

"Yes thanks for the help." he muttered shoving Lars into the car.

"Read them their rights." Arthur said before walking away.

"Francis get your head in the game! And Hercules thanks." Arthur said.

Francis stood in shock. He just arrested…

"Francis let's move, got to bring them into the station." Arthur said walking back to the car.

He followed at got in. He could feel Lars's cold stare at the back of his head.

"What the hell were you doing? Running away?" Arthur yelled, his eyes flashing and his face red.

Francis had no answer for him and simply said nothing. Arthur screamed at him the whole way back.

Back at the station Arthur called in and had Ludwig, who was filling in for the night since they had no one to cover the station.

Ludwig and Arthur brought the men in and booked them while Francis was gripped with fear.

Arthur returned and threw papers at Francis. "Do the paper work" he growled before storming off to the break room.

Francis sighed and started writing the papers.

* * *

The night wore on and morning soon approached.

"Antonio, did you call Francis?" Romano asked with Feli at his side.

"Yes. And I have news. Lars was arrested during a deal."

Feliciano's eyes narrowed and he grew angry. Romano flushed a dark angry red and began swearing profusely.

"Francis and his partner arrested him." Antonio added not fazed by the angry Italians.

Just then a shy knock at the door.

Romano checked his watch "It's 11. That would be for you Feli." he said coldly, yet still burning with rage.

Antonio slid into a shadowy corner, Feli stood staring at the door, and Romano opened the door then walked past a shaking Francis to deal with other things.

"G-good morning… M-Mr. Vargas." Francis stuttered. He was sweating in fear, his eyes were wide and he looked like he wanted to run.

Feli walked past him and shut the door.

"Well, do you have any news for me?" Feli growled darkly.

"W-well n-nothing's happened. No arrests… N-no activity. W-we're not sure if they're even t-there…" Francis stuttered and stammered while shaking.

"This does not please me Mr. Bonnefoy. And when I'm not pleased, bad things happen." Feli said walking around Francis.

Francis gulped.

Feli looked to Antonio in the corner. "Make the call. And teach him to follow orders." he said before kicking Francis in the chest, knocking him to the ground where he clutched his chest.

* * *

**Crap that chapter was long. Well lucky you… I think. Well please review; I and Onee-Chan would love to know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 6

**Falke: Onee Chan I don't think screaming at people to review will help…**

***glares* Review or you will end up like little Michelle. *evil laugh* Ok so back to normal shit we talk about here. Wait what do we even talk about here? ONEE CHAN HELP MEEEE! I'M GOING INSANEEEEE!**

**Onee-chan: threatening them will definately NOT help. **

**Ok well if you're not scared yet, please enjoy the chapter!**

**We no own Hetalia**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Gilbert and Feliks dashed from the tea shop and down the street. The siren for the ambulance blared and faded into the distance as they raced back into Russia land.

"Like why do they need an ambulance for like a dead person?" Feliks panted.

"I don't know, maybe someone else got hurt? The Italians don't really seem to care if anyone gets hurt; they just blew a girl up in the street!" Gilbert said running on.

"Like true." Feliks said before the two fell silent.

* * *

In the nearby hospital Ludwig was in surgery as doctors fought to keep him alive. Feli sat and was crying into his brother chest in the car.

"Step on it Sadiq." Romano growled as he tried to calm down his brother.

Sadiq obliged and leveled the accelerator and they arrived at the hospital within minutes.

Feli threw open the door and dashed in, crying still. Romano hurriedly followed behind him.

"Wh-where's Ludwig Beillschmidt?" Feliciano stammered to the nurse behind the front desk.

"He is in surgery." she replied in a monotone voice.

Romano stepped in, "Inform us when he is out." he said in a clipped tone before leading his sobbing brother to a chair.

* * *

In Romano's office Antonio sat on the phone, leaned back in a chair, fiddling with his knife. The phone was on speaker, so in his other hand he held a photo.

"I don't think you get it _my amigo_. If I don't have these guns and ammunition by sunrise, you sir, will not have a family to return to by mid-morning. Is this clear now?" Antonio asked darkly.

"Y-yes sir bu-" the voice stammered.

"No." Antonio cut him off "Sunrise. Tomorrow. I will have my order. I don't care what you have to do but you better get it done because your family depends on it. And I'd really hate to get my suit and knife bloody, but if I have to, I will. No more buts. You have until sunrise." Antonio then hung up.

He smiled at stood, throwing the photo at the wood dartboard across the room, then his knife. A solid thunk followed.

Antonio crossed the room; his knife had caught the picture, nailing it to the board, the blade right through his wife's head.

He chuckled, "Looks like I still got it."

He laughed darkly, tearing his knife from the board and letting the photo fall to the floor.

* * *

In the police station Mathias yelled in anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE GOT TO LET LARS GO?" He bellowed at the small man.

Eduard nodded, "And you may relax now. I'll go get him." he said shortly grabbing the keys for the cell.

Mathias then continued to yell and Lukas walked up.

"What is your problem?" he asked with his usual stone face.

"The drug dealer is being let go."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Detective Bock is the one doing it."

"Well relax or I will choke you." Lukas said before turning and walking away with Tino behind him.

"And yes, this is a normal day at work." Lukas said to him.

* * *

Back in the cells Eduard unlocked Lars cell.

"About time I got out." he grumbled.

Eduard grabbed his by the tie and yanked him down and got in his face.

"Watch your mouth. Don't expect me to bail you out another time. I hope the Don tears you apart, word is neither one of them is in a very bright mood"

Lars gulped and Eduard smirked "Have a nice day." he said releasing him and walking away.

Lars slowly walked out, not even pausing to make a rude gesture at any of the cops, just thinking about how safe that nice little cell was.

* * *

Reminding us of why Lars was in fear, Romano stood outside the hospital screaming at Lilli, Vash was behind her.

"YOU WERE ORDERED TO KILL HER! NOT BLOW UP HALF THE DAMN STREET!" Romano screamed, red faced and arms failing.

"I wanted to make sure Francis knew what we were capable of, I wanted it clear that he must follow Feliciano's orders." Lilli responded calmly.

"MY FRATELLO IS CRYING HIS EYES OUR BECAUSE THE DAMN COP OF HIS GOT HURT!" Romano yelled striking Lilli.

Vash stepped in front "My apologies, it won't happen again" he spoke.

Romano glared at him "You bet it won't, or it'll be both your lives." he spat before turning on heel and walking back into the hospital, then into the room where Feli and Ludwig were.

Outside Lilli sniffled and touched her face where Romano had hit her. Vash pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry brother." she whispered.

"It's ok" he said softly and they left.

* * *

Back inside Romano leaned against the wall. Feli sat in a chair next to Ludwig's bed and was holding his hand.

The doctor walked in and Feli and Romano looked up.

"Mr. Ludwig will be ok it seems. We will keep him for a few days and monitor him. But… he will never be able to be a cop again. Too much strain, you may want to inform him of that when he wakes up." The doctor said.

Romano nodded and he left, Feli just stared and fought back more tears. He knew how much Ludwig loved being a cop.

Romano walked and put a hand on his brother's shoulder; Feli put his head down and cried into Ludwig slowly rising and falling chest.

"Doesn't he have a brother?" Romano asked.

"Y-yes…" Feliciano said slowly.

Romano patted his shoulder. _Hell of a brother he has, he isn't even here! _He thought. Feli just went back to resting his head on Ludwig.

* * *

Back in the Russian headquarters Gilbert shook, his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Back to the headlines today, investigation into the explosion confirms one dead and one wounded. The dead is young Michelle **(A/N Just like Lars she lacks a real name sooooo insert last name here) **and the wounded Ludwig Beillschmidt. The wounded cop was then transported to the nearest hospital. His condition was critical last we were informed."

Feliks walked in and saw the coverage. He switched the TV off.

"Uh—" Feliks started.

"Shut it." he said cutting him off "The Italians will pay for that. Go; get the new kid we're teaching him how to shoot. Now" Gilbert said coldly.

* * *

**Hey people! Wasn't this fun? Oh yes I'm sure. A badass Estonia and a dark and pissed Spain is fun. Now, please kindly review since like Me and Onee Chan work hard on these chapters…**

**Romano- Review or I will send Lilli after you!**


	4. Chapter 8

**Ahem… uh please note I am not the one that called Onee-Chan a review whore… that was a disturbing ending note dude…People are gonna think I write fanfics with a junkie now. And yes, I would kill you if you didn't update. **

**Kiddies please tell me she took to fucking long! Like, we usually updated every few days! Now its weeks! NEIN! THAT'S BULLSHIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HOW DID WE GET MORE CHAPTERS DONE WHILE IN SCHOOL FOR 8 HOURS, FOLLOWED BY HOMEWORK! HOW? EH? EH?! **

***proceeds to throw a bitch fit* **

**Ah well please enjoy the chapter.**

**Uh… we don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Yao led the slightly trembling Toris to Feliks and Gil who were down in the shooting range.

Feliks heard them approaching and looked away from Emil and Gilbert.

"This is Toris aru" he said before turning and leaving.

"Like hi!" Feliks said flouncing over to him.

He waved a hello.

Gilbert looked up to the new man and Feliks.

"Oi Feliks! We're teaching this kid how to shoot!" he yelled.

"Like yeah totally." he said, only half listening. He began talking to Toris.

Gilbert glared, the gun Emil was using now was a sawed off, something Feliks was familiar with, not Gil.

"Tell him how to shoot this." Gilbert said growing angry.

"Like point and shoot" he said waving his hand and talking to the shaking man.

"Can he shoot you?" Gilbert asked.

"Hm? Like yeah sure." he said.

"If you weren't my friend I may actually have him do that" he growled.

He leaned on the shooting table, the kid looked at him.

"Alright pick the gun up but keep it downrange so you don't shoot one of us." he instructed.

"Now get the stock, the back part in your shoulder, make sure it's not on the bone or else you'll be feeling that." he said.

Emil shifted the gun and looked to Gilbert.

"Now lean forward a little, put you face to the stock, and look down that barrel" Gilbert said, looking over to Feliks, who was standing close to Toris.

A little _too_ close.

He looked back to the new kid "Now flick the safety off and moved your finger to the trigger. When you're ready, shoot." Gilbert said watching the kid.

He moved his finger onto the guns trigger and pulled, the shot echoing in the room.

Emil looked at his target, pleased to see he hit it.

Gilbert frowned "We have a lot of work to do with you. Now shoot the other rounds in there."

Five more shots followed, the paper target was that of a human and all the shots were in the stomach or missed.

"You have four misses and two hits" Gilbert said examining the paper.

"Gil you like totally suck at teaching" Feliks remarked looking at the paper.

"I don't use shotguns!" Gilbert yelled.

"Well me and Toris are like totally going to go for a walk so bye!" Feliks said before grabbing the man's wrist and running away with him.

Gilbert glared at their retreating backs.

"Eject the last shell." he ordered.

It fell to the floor, clicking around in the silence.

Unsure of what to have him do next Gilbert got more shells.

"Put the safety on, I down want to explain to Ivan why there's a hole in the ground. Metal end of the shell towards you. Now side forward. Good, load the other five shells from the bottom now. Right like that." he said watching.

Emil raised the gun to shoot again, following Gilbert's steps from before.

He hit the target, his shots now in the head and chest.

"Better. Now try this." he said getting a semi-automatic assault rifle "This is the new gun Ivan got for us gunners. Slide the magazine in, safety off, and you shoot that from the side or else your shoulder will look like raw meat"

Emil held the gun; Gilbert moved his arms a bit until he held it correctly.

"Now shoot." he said.

The gun went off, about ten rounds in the few seconds. He stopped shooting, surprised at the quickness of the gun.

Gilbert looked at the clock on the wall. "Good enough for today. Pull that switch and take off the clip." he ordered.

Not staying to see how Emil did with that he walked off, stalking to his and Feliks room in the headquarters.

* * *

Back in the hospital Ludwig stared blankly at the wall.

"What type of shop do I own…? I… I'm a cop not a shopkeeper!" he protested.

"What about a wurst shop?" Feli offered.

He pondered it a moment, the idea wasn't too bad.

"So Feli… the mob is why I'm hurt?" he asked.

He nodded. Ludwig's eyes narrowed "I hope the guy who did this gets busted." he grumbled.

Feli suddenly felt sick. He ordered Lilli to kill Michelle… so it was his fault that Ludwig got hurt.

"Feli?" Ludwig called seeing the Italian grow pale.

"I-I got to go Luddy…" he said, running from the room then from the hospital into the pre-dawn light.

A call rang through the halls and Antonio rushed into Romano and Feli's office to answer it.

"Si?" he answered.

A wailing Italian on the other end signaled it was Feli. "Feliciano! Shh calm down!" Antonio said into the phone.

"C-car." he sobbed out before hanging up.

"Sadiq! Go get Feli from the hospital!" he yelled.

He heard shuffling signaling the man moving to go follow orders. He looked out the window, to see the sun was beginning to rise.

Footsteps came from behind and Antonio turned around. Romano stood in the doorway.

"Why hello Lovi!" he called happily.

"Where's my fratello?" he asked coldly.

"Sadiq is on his way to get him, he just called." Antonio answered.

"The weapons I told you to get?"

"Should be here shortly, or else there will be a… problem that I will resolve."

Romano nodded "And don't call me Lovi!" he yelled before turning and walking away.

Antonio smiled "Of course."

He heard a truck rumbled and he turned around to see his shipment coming.

"Lars, Carlos, let's go get those guns" he said walking briskly down the stairs to the truck.

A shaking and nervous man stood there.

"Do we have everything I ordered?" Antonio asked, flicking his knife out.

The man's eyes widened in fear and he took a step back.

Antonio merely leaned against the truck and fiddled with the blade.

"I-I have f-four Glocks… A-and 6 Sig Saur… T-the sniper with silencer… and 12 autos." the man stammered looking at a list.

"Ammunition?" Antonio asked.

"H-hundred rounds for each g-gun" he replied.

"Specialty?' Antonio asked looking at him.

"Three c-cases of smoke bombs…t-two flash bombs… a-and a dart gun w-w-with barb (**Barb, drug that makes you immobile and at ease, like sleep. But you are conscious and if someone talks you answer truthfully but when you 'wake up' you don't remember anything of the incident)**

Antonio nodded "Very good mi amigo." he said.

"M-my family is safe?" he asked.

Antonio nodded "For now yes."

With that he walked off as Lars and Carlos unloaded the boxes of guns.

* * *

Across town and in Russian territory Gilbert stood in front of the tall Russian.

"Where is Feliks da?"

"He isn't here" Gilbert answered, being vague.

Ivan smiled cruelly "You should answer me" a pipe swung and hit Gilbert in the side of the head.

He fell to the floor, blood trickling down the side of his face.

A heavy foot fell onto the albino's back, he screamed.

"You will find Feliks and Toris and bring them here da?" Ivan more demanded than asked.

"I don't know where they are" he gasped out.

Metal stuck his head again and he felt like blacking out.

"Find Feliks and Toris. Or it will be your brother you'll be finding and he won't be living." Ivan said darkly, picking up the albino and throwing him from the room.

The door slammed and Gilbert picked himself up from the floor.

He cursed Feliks for leaving without him behind, and he cursed Toris for going with him. Feliks really put Gilbert in a bad spot.

"I am the only one that runs amuck with Feliks" he growled shuffling out the door of the building to find his friend and Toris.

* * *

**Yay new chapter isn't it fun? WEEE! Now please review because thoughts and feedback is always loved and appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 10

**Onee –Chan we really didn't need those lyrics… Just saying. Also, ME AND ONEE CHAN ARE ON THE GOLD TEAM! Yay for high school! Heh… there's 11 people on our team… out of like… 2,000 some students….And yeah gotta love my shooting scene! (I can like shoot any gun a civilian can own… heh) Like review people, Onee-Chan threatened to kick my ass if I didn't get this up (even though I don't do that to her) and I wrote it and it's long and I'm bloody fucking tired. So like review ja? Danke. **

**Well HetaliaShadow don't own Hetalia! **

Ivan glared at the Polak but could find nothing else to say to him. Gilbert had shrunk out into the hallway, and was glaring at Toris.

"I hope you know I was here first." he growled

The other male glared back "Then it seems you had a chance already, and now he's just your friend"

Gilbert shoved him "Well he's a very good friend then!"

Toris glared as he stumbled back, to be caught by Feliks who re-emerged from Ivan's office. "Like what are you two doing?"

Gilbert huffed and stalked off. Toris looked a Feliks, who ran after the albino. Toris sighed and slowly walked off to call his brother to make sure he didn't get killed.

Entering his quarters he pulled out his phone, and found Eduard's number.

"Detective Bock speaking" he answered

"It's me brother." Toris sighed

"Oh, hi. What is it you need?"

"You can't help the mob anymore. It will get you killed!" Toris yelled

A silence followed. "I am a detective, I work at the police station and I am currently too busy dealing with my job to listen to you telling me what to do." he said in a clipped tone, before hanging up.

Behind a mahogany desk sat Berwald, his blue eyes blazing from behind his glasses.

"As you heard, Ludwig has been hurt and will not be returning. We need to find and convict the attacker; no one kills in my city. And no one hurts my officers. Kiku and Elizaveta please go and drive out to this warehouse where Mr. Romano Vargas should be. His grandfather had quite a rap with his mafia, and he may now be in charge. I know we said it was the Italians, but there is word floating about the streets pertaining to the Russians, how are growing stronger and making themselves know. So Roderich and Bock please go to this side of town and check on this building, owned and operated by a Mr. Ivan Braginski." **(Can't do his accent, so too bad for yal) **

"Yes sir." Kiku said bowing respectfully. Eliza followed him to a car outside

"On it." Roderich spoke turning on heel. Bock hid a smirk and followed him.

In the car on the Italian side of town Kiku wove through the streets.

"The Italians haven't been very aggressive lately." Eliza said looking out the window

"Word is their losing power, lost their touch." Kiku answered, turning down the road to the warehouse

She spoke no more, and he pulled their car up to the curb and got out.

Walking up to the door, he knocked as Eliza stood behind him.

"Yeah?" a Cuban voice asked

"Police." Eliza yelled

The door opened, and Antonio walked out smiling.

"Hola." he said smiling brightly

"Is Mr. Vargas in?"

"They both are, right this way." he said, still smiling

Leading the two detectives in, he wound though the building until arriving at the office.

"Lovi there's two detectives to see you."

"DON"T CALL ME LOVI! And send them in." he yelled through the door.

Antonio opened it and ushered them in, closing it behind them.

"Please, take a seat." he said, in a very unlike him kind tone

The two sat, and looked at him.

"We're here about the murder of an innocent civilian and the wounding of one of our officers." Kiku spoke

"And you suspect me of this? We are but a simple workforce." Romano explained

The door opened and Feli walked in. "Hello." he said, like his brother, in an uncharacteristic formal voice

He stood by his brother, watching the two detectives.

"Who else would it be then?" Eliza asked, staring him down

"Perhaps it is the Russians?" he asked, folding his hands on his desk

"Why so fast to pin it on the mob?" Kiku asked

"Well word is it was the Italians, so you come here, racially profiling me, and accusing me of this horrible act. I may actually have to bring this up to the mayor…"

"No need for that." Eliza cut in quickly

"No? Last I checked, assuming it was the Italian mob, then coming to me, an Italian, who had nothing to do with my grandfather, is both assumption on false grounds, and racist. Not all Italians are in the mafia." Romano spoke again

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Vargas." Kiku said, flustered, quickly bowing before the two retreated.

Back in their car, Kiku pulled out quickly, while they both remained silent, both embarrassed and worried.

"Antonio!" Romano yelled, still at his desk, Feli now sitting as well.

He rushed into the room, smoothing his Armani suit. "Yes Lovi?"

"Get everyone together; we are going to be practicing our warfare. It's been a long time since we've battled another mob. Get Bock on the line, I need him now. And both me and my fratello will be gone for the rest of the day. And don't call me Lovi!"

Antonio smiled, and nodded. "Got it." and he turned and left

"Why are we going to be gone?" Feli asked confused

"We must visit _him_." Romano explained, rather angrily.

Feli nodded and walked out, most likely to the car.

Within moments the ever faithful Spaniard got Bock on the line and directed him to Romano.

"Yes?" he asked

"Where are you?" Romano questioned

"At work, going to the Russians headquarters." he said

Romano smiled "Get that address. Get over here later as well. And also, pin the killing on the Russians; I don't need the cops breathing on my neck."

"As you wish." Eduard said, hanging up the phone.

Romano hung up as well, and went to join his brother for a council with the most feared don in Italian history.

Antonio made more calls, and rounded up their men.

"We must practice our warfare. Ice picks, baseball bats, guns, and of course, Molotov cocktails. There's an abandoned warehouse around her, we will use that. Practice on some cars as well. Get yourselves together, let's move." Antonio ordered

The assembled people rushed in different directions, and Antonio strolled out the back, getting into the car, and within minutes Sadiq arrived to drive him, with the rest in tow.

Antonio rattled off the address to Sadiq, who drove silently. Parking a block away from the building, Antonio emerged from the car into the dark night.

The poorly lit street and poor neighborhood made it the perfect place.

"Here, use the cocktails. The bats, guns and ice picks will be used back in the warehouse, now make a move." Antonio said

Vash and Lilli ran off to work a car on the street. Lars, Sadiq and the Cuban ran for another.

Antonio watched as they got the kerosene soaked rags into the bottles and lit them aflame, then tossing them and running away.

Lars was the most adept to this, as he was the fastest moving. Lilli and Vash were not half bad, Sadiq and the Cuban were on the poor side, yet they didn't see too much action.

Running to the building Lars grabbed a rock and smashed a window, ducking and running and Vash threw the now lit bottle into the building.

The four turned and ran, back to Antonio and into the cars, Sadiq jumped into the car, peeling away from the curb, with the others in their cars close behind.

Antonio made mental notes of the performed actions, almost dreading to see how the other practices went.

Meanwhile, Bock and Roderich were in a meeting with Ivan.

"You think I did this da?" he asked coldly

"Yes, we do. Rumors are floating about a Russian mob, rising in power. How else would you make yourself known? A killing in broad daylight? A big bam to announce yourself?" Bock asked, pacing the room, throwing words like rocks

Roderich looked at him, muttering about how incorrect Bock was being.

Ivan just looked at him. "I have no affiliation with that attack." he said coldly.

Roderich felt the situation was growing out of hand. He was only proved on this when Eduard slammed his fist on the Russians desk. "But you do have affiliation with the mob."

The Russian leaned over the desks, their faces inches away, his tone was cold, and spine chilling.

"I think we are done here. Eduard."

Roderich leapt from the chair he was in and pulled the Estonian male from the room, and outside.

"What was that!" Roderich yelled

But his words fell on deaf ears as Bock called Francis.

"It was the Russians that blew up the street. Relay that to Berwald. Get the cops and detectives off the Italians and have them start chasing the Russians."

Francis gulped on the other end, eyeing Antonio who was playing with his knife.

"I- I will." he said before he hung up.

Antonio looked at Francis. "It seems Bock has told you what I came for. Make sure your boys don't show up at our door again. Send them chasing the Russians. Word it however you must, get it done." Antonio smiled kindly, but his eyes were full of menace.

Francis nodded and left the Italians warehouse to report back to Berwald, on how it was the Russians… not the Italians.

**Suspense is building! Ha like no… OMFG I'M GOING TO THE JASON ALDEAN AND LUKE BRYAN CONCERT TOMORROW! *dances* that will be the best concert ever… Well please review kind people… really… just hit the button, review… we are depressed this fic is so low on reviews… so please review… **


End file.
